


Until the end

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different view of the episode 54 of Xros Heart when Akari, Cutemon and Taiki went so save Shoutmon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the end

_When I am gone I hope that you say_

_keep me close in memory_

_You can be wrong if you promised me_

_I'll be right here waiting for you_

The final battle in the human world had begun, Team Xros Heart and Blue Flare fighting against DarknessBagramon and its allies. Nene and Kiriha were fighting in the air and Zenjirou and Akari were helping Yuu to digivolve their partner. All that Taiki could think at that moment, was that he needed to save his partner Shoutmon, who was inside DarknessBagramon and end this war. He wanted all humans and Digimon to return having peace, and Akari, his love, who he didn't wanted to risk more. He looked with the corner of his eye to Akari, who was supporting Yuu, and then turned to look ahead with determination.

"I'll save Shoutmon." He said to the air.

He took a deep breath and stood behind the elastic of the fusion of Dorulu Cannon with Starmons, which would throw him into the enemy.

"Okay, everything is ready." Revolmon announced.

Taiki smiled and nodded, looking at the digimemory that floated in front of him.

"Got it. Come on, Omegamon!" Taiki shouted.

The brunette lowered his swim's goggles, positioning it on his eyes. There, standing near the Dorulu Cannon, were Zenjirou, Yuu and Akari, who was holding Cutemon.

"See you soon, Taiki!" Zenjirou said smiling.

Dondokomon beat his drums and said:

"Starting the countdown."

Hearing the Digimon playing his drum, Akari looked to Cutemon that was in her arms and them two nodded in agreement. Akari was determined to stay with Taiki and laced her fingers, praying.

"3, 2, 1..."

"Taiki !" Akari called.

The boy looked ahead and saw a shadow appear upon him. He looked down and saw Akari and Cutemon, huddled on his chest and Taiki, in shock , wrapped his arms around the redhead's back, fearing what would happen .

"Akari? No!" He shouted.

But it was too late, Revolmon had released the elastic where Taiki and the others were at 3, and now the trio was in the air. Taiki, behind his glasses, looked at his chest where he kept Akari safe while flying. Why had she done that, risking her precious life?

"Why, Akari? I wanted you to be safe in the earth, helping Zenjirou and Yuu." He said, worried.

Akari opened her eyes and raised her head, her amber eyes meeting his gray eyes. She gave him a slight smile and touched Taiki's face, with the fingertips, lightly, making him blush. In seconds she was fingering his cheek, feeling the softness of the dark skin.

"Well, I couldn't ignore it, knowing that you would be going alone." Was all she said.

"I also couldn't, kyu!" Cutemon said, smiling.

Taiki absorbed the words of Akari and Cutemon, and smiled, seeing how his friends cared about him.

"Thank you, guys." He said.

_Don't forget me my love,_

_my love_

_I won't forget you, my love,_

_my love_

"Taiki, I know it's not the right time, but I need to tell you something." The redhead said.

The boy's eyes, behind the lens, were concerned.

"What is it?"

Akari breathed, it was harder than having thrown herself into his arms when released the elastic. Taiki looked at her, waiting for her to say something, but something different happened. Akari closed her eyes and kissed Taiki. Taiki, surprised, almost let her go of his arms. It was quick, but they both felt the good taste of the kiss, hearts pounding and the softness of their lips together. Akari parted her face, which was so flushed than the boy. The wind blew in their faces, tossing the red and the brown hair back while earning increasing speed, going up in the air.

"A- Akari?" He stammered.

She smiled shyly.

"I needed to do this, all this time taking care of you, I always liked you Taiki." She said.

"I like you too Akari." He said, smiling gently.

The moment was almost there, they were reaching the apex. Taiki closer Akari's body to his own, his arms forming a belt around her, on her back and pressed her face into his chest, Cutemon in her arms, and she could hear the heartbeat of Taiki synchronized with her own.

"My love, I will end this fight so that our world will back to normal." He said, serious.

Akari looked up and Taiki gave her a little kiss.

"Okay, hold on tight! Come on!" He announced.

When they reached the summit, all digimemories that Taiki had formed a circle around them, involving them in a sphere of light that cut the sky and flew towards DarknessBagramon.

_To the end of the world and back_

_until the end of time no one can stop me if they try_

_The darkest days the darkest nights,_

_I won't stop until the day I die_

_To the end of the world my love to the end of time_


End file.
